Conversations
Employees Conversations with people that have a lower position than you. He is sleeping! That guy over there... has been sleeping for quite a while... It really annoys me... what should I do? Should I call him and yell? One of the team members is sleeping. Well, he must be so tired... just let him sleep. Accept Boss: "Your team didn't finish their project before the due date. What are you doing here as a team manager?" Promotion -1% What the hell are you doing!!! When I was at your position!!! Refuse Sorry... I'm sorry... OTZ Promotion +0.5% Work Mistakes Excuse me Manager.. I have something to tell you. I made some mistakes on my work... I'm so sorry. He is honestly telling me his mistakes. * Actually. It's my fault. I didn't really tell you how to do it, sorry. ** Accept Boss: "he's your team, so you are responsible for it!" Promotion -1% * Submit your apology right now!!! ** Refuse Manager!!!!! :( Promotion +0.5% Buy me a drink Manager, I just broke up with my love... I just can't concentrate... * How about tonight? I'll buy you a drink! (Money -500) ** Accept Manager... :< !!!! Promotion +0.5% (Money -500) * We have no time for your date! Just go back to work! ** Refuse Manager... :( !!! Promotion -1% No Overtime! Excuse me Manager. I don't feel good today... Can I leave a little bit early today? *Sorry for making you work overtime everyday... You can leave early today! ** Accept Boss: "Why does none of your team work overtime? Are you going to do all the work?" Promotion -1% *Wow, don't you see that everyone's working, and you wanted to leave? Get back to work! ** Refuse Promotion +0.5% I want to have a date. Manager, I have a date this weekend... I don't think I can work this weekend. No problem. Have a good date! :D Accept Thank you! (I got yelled at for the slow work progress...) Promotion -1% What are you doing? Just cancel it! Refuse Promotion ? Wedding Manager, I'm getting married! Here's the invitation. *Congratulations! Of course I'll be there~ (Money -300) ** Accept Thank you Manager :) Promotion +0.5% (Money -300) * Don't Go ** Refuse Manager... :-s Promotion -1% Bosses Conversations with people that have a higher position than you. Happy Company :D To make a healthy company culture, we decided to go hiking this weekend! Vice President suggest hiking. What should I do? * I'll bring some fruits! ** Accept That's the spirit! XD Promotion +1% Health -20 * Well.. I have to go to the Academy.. this weekend.. ** Refuse Huh, you won Lottery or something? Promotion -1% Let me borrow some money... I need some cash right now, but all I have is my credit card... Can i borrow some cash? Deputy General Manager needs some cash, what should I do? * Here you are sir! (Money -50) ** Accept He must've forgotten my money... I'm so broke... :-( Promotion +1% (Money -50) * Just use your card... ** Refuse Hey hey... Have some sympathy! Promotion -1% Bring me a cup of coffee Coffee after lunch! Bring me one! General Manager asks me to bring a cup of coffee. What should I do? * Get one from Starbucks. (Money -50) ** Accept Haha, you didn't really have to do this... :D Promotion +3% (Money -50) * Make cheap Coffee. ** Refuse Umm..the taste of sweetness... Nothing Changed Work on Weekends Urgent call from the uppper managment to finish our project this week~ I guess we have to work hard on the weekends! Managing Director asked me to work this weekend. What should I do? * I love working on weekends! ** Accept I like your enthusiasm! :D Promotion +1% Health -10 * Well.. I have an appointment this weekend.. ** Refuse Really...? What are you doing then? Just cancel it! Health -10 Wedding I'm getting married! Here, it's my invitation~ by the way, you don't' really have to come if you are too busy. General Manager invited me to come to the wedding. What should I do? * Congratulations! Of course I'll be there (Money -100) ** Accept Thanks, I really appreciate it :D Promotion +1% (Money -100) * I'm sorry.. I have an appointment on that day... ** Refuse All of your co workers promised to come... haha... Promotion -1% Should I call him bro...? I hung out with my team manager last night and had a really good time. He asked me to call him bro... What should I do? Should I call him Bro...? Or should I not? * Team Manager~ ** Accept Good morning~! (I guess he doesn't remember...) Nothing Changed * Bro! :D !!! ** Refuse Are you out of your mind? Promotion -1% Tell the boss I'm at work (Phone calls) Hey um.. I think I'm going to be late today.. Can you tell the boss that I'm at work if he asks..? Deputy General Manager asks me to lie that he's at work. * Yes! Sir. ** Accept Thanks! :D Promotion +1% * I can't find your employee ID card. (You should've come earlier.... :<) ** Refuse You don't know what you are doing, just get me someone who knows what he's doing! Promotion -1% I don't want to go to the work dinner... We are going to have a company dinner tonight, all employees must come~ * I'll reserve the place~!! ** Accept You sure konw what you're doing! XD Promtion +1% Health -20 * I have a date tonight...!!! ** Refuse What? Just cancel it! Promotion -1% Health -20 Flattest Joke Hey do you know how to check if Lady Gaga is dead? Po Po Po Poke her face LOLOLOL Senior Managing Director tried a flat joke on me. * LOLOLOLOL, that's hilarious XD ** Accept Right? I'll tell you an another joke later~:D Promotion +1% * ...... what? (Serious Face) ** Refuse You have like, zero sense of humor! Promotion -1% Mom Conversations with your mom Golden boy Son~ My friend's son bought her a nice purse~ Well.. I'm ok~ I'm fine with my 10 year old purse~ Mom wants to have a fancy purse, What should I do? * Game is on! Purse for my mom! (Money -10 000) ** Accept I'm so proud of you son!!! (feel happy inside) Promotion +3% Money -10 000 (No longer asks you to buy a new purse. ** ** ** * Sorry mom... ** Refuse I'm ok son~ (Sorry mom...) Promotion -1% Mom's call (Mom calling you.) Son, are you coming home this holiday? What should I say to her? * Of course I'm coming~ I got a present for you! (Money -100) ** Accept I became happy :) Promotion +1% (Money -100) * Sorry mom... too busy... (Also, have no money...) ** Refuse Cry in a corner. Promotion -1% Other Conversations that don't match any other, like talking to yourself. A box of doughnuts I! Found! A box of doughnuts!!!! I love doughnuts... can I eat just...one...? I found a box of doughnuts. What should I do? * Do Nothing. ** Accept Curiosity kills the cat... Nothing Changed * Open the Box ** Fired by reason No 20: A box of dougnuts. Airy Potato Chips I'm in the mood for some snacks... want some chips. Chips! Should I go for it?! Eat it? or not? * Whatever... better go back to work. ** Accept Snacks are too expensive... better not... Nothing changed * I will eat my chips! ** Fired by reason No 21: Airy Potato Chips. Lottery, that's the only way... On the way home on Friday... I guess winning the lottery is the only way to quit my job! Should I try? Should I buy a lottery ticket or not? * Buy it! (Money -50) ** Accept I got nothing... well, no suprise. (Money -50) ** Accept *** *23... 4... Wait. I can't believe it I won the lottery! I still have to go to work though (Money +50,000) * Don't purchase ** Refuse Winning a prize isn't enough to quit my job. :( *Very low chances but does happen randomly Bring me a cup of coffee I'm in the mood for a cup of coffee... what should I do~ Want to drink some coffee, what should I do? * Make your team do it. ** Why does he always ask me... :( Health + 30 * I'll make it myself. ** It's so difficult to make a cup of coffee. Health - 20 Student Debt (Phone call from the bank) Hello sir, we called to let you know that you didn't pay the interest for your student loan this month~ The bank called me to pay the interest on my student loans for this month. * Pay it all off (Money -20 000) ** Accept I guess no phone calls anymore. Finally!! I'm free!! (Money -20 000) Student debt paid off * Just pay the interest (Money -100) ** Refuse This damn student loan... I can't even imagine paying it all off... (Money -100) I want to buy a car. I got a job... now I want a car... Nice cars for cool guys! Should I buy it? Should I purchase a car? or not? * Speed for men! buy it!!!! (Money -70 000) * Just dreaming... ** Refuse I'm driving the car in my dream. Nothing changed Should I marry...? My girlfriend started talking about marriage. But I have nothing to offer... Should I marry...? Can I marry? * I'm going to use all my savings! (Money -500 000) * Sorry bae...